


Gone Too Soon

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bra hasn't died yet and gets freaked out when she does, Established Relationship, F/M, Filing System, Implied Violence, This is wayyy tooo shoorrt, but i wanted to finish something before i went on vacay, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra dies for the first time during battle, 17 tries and fails to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Too Soon

Humans mistakenly believe that death is permanent. That the soul leaves the body, is filed into either heaven or hell, and that’s that. But those who’ve experienced death five or six times see it as almost an unfunny joke. Of course a ki blast would go through my stomach, effectively tearing me apart in the most painful way possible. Haha. Very funny. Now I gotta wait for the Peanuts to get their shit together so I can get wished back.  
Or at least, that’s how 17 sees it. It’s bothersome, but not any less painful. King Yemma sighs at him over the desk. He knows the verdict before it comes out of the jolly red devil’s mouth but something interrupts.  
A pathetic whimper, “Lapis?”  
He turns, and there’s Bra. She’s dirty from the battle still, just like he is. His mouth opens and shuts, because he can’t say anything because she isn’t supposed to be here. King Yemma looks just as awestruck, flips through his books no less than five times. Bra hugs him, she doesn’t question where she is but that doesn’t stop the fear coming off his poor mate in waves.  
“Bra…”  
“I’m dead.” She’s crying, “You guys all acted like it was some sort of peaceful thing but it’s not. It’s white hot fucking light ripping through your skin, Lapis! I had no idea where I was! Some guy with horns had to tell me!”  
He lets her cry into him, rubbing circles into her back and whispering things into her ear about how it’s okay, how she’ll be okay. To his shock, she doesn’t shove him away and shout how it won’t be. Maybe because she wants to believe him.  
They’re going to wish them back anyway. They have to.  
But until then, King Yemma doesn’t know what to do with the one who was gone too soon.


End file.
